nsfrencoversefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Frencoverse Wikia
Hmm, dis looks noice. FaZe xXT̶̨̻̺è̛͓c̛̮͎̺͞ḩ͈͕̕͡ͅ2̞͈͓͎̻̪̝̕͜͡1̩1̯̫̯̼͇̜͚0͇͓̘̹̥͘1̶̲̭̻̣̹͈͈͖Xx eZaF (talk) 14:22, March 11, 2016 (UTC) (Tecton) It's rather new, and I'm not even sure if Fren or the others are on board. Rest assured, I'll definitely be hard at work with the sections that involve Mekhrus and I believe Singy is doing some minor edits across the entire wiki. TASEblak (talk) 14:32, March 11, 2016 (UTC) I know it's new, and as I said on the LoM thread, you guys should probably lock front page editing. FaZe xXT̶̨̻̺è̛͓c̛̮͎̺͞ḩ͈͕̕͡ͅ2̞͈͓͎̻̪̝̕͜͡1̩1̯̫̯̼͇̜͚0͇͓̘̹̥͘1̶̲̭̻̣̹͈͈͖Xx eZaF (talk) 14:44, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Done and dusted. Now, does anybody have any idea how to edit the Infobox template? I intend to use it for characters and weapons. TASEblak (talk) 15:30, March 11, 2016 (UTC) I can, I'll make a character infobox Template, though, I offer up this Character Infobox http://erviadus-galaxy.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_Character Template alterations usually come in different template pages. FaZe xXT̶̨̻̺è̛͓c̛̮͎̺͞ḩ͈͕̕͡ͅ2̞͈͓͎̻̪̝̕͜͡1̩1̯̫̯̼͇̜͚0͇͓̘̹̥͘1̶̲̭̻̣̹͈͈͖Xx eZaF (talk) 15:54, March 11, 2016 (UTC) I think it's better to leave the template creation business to you, Tec. I've tried doing it myself and this hilariously stupid way of doing anything is getting on my fucking nerves... :P TASEblak (talk) 16:15, March 11, 2016 (UTC) http://nsfrencoverse.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_Character_V2 It's a carbon copy of the one I linked earlier, I just C/Ped the source from EG. I actually didn't make the infobox, it is in fact C/Ped from the Metal Gear wiki, minus the uneeded shit. FaZe xXT̶̨̻̺è̛͓c̛̮͎̺͞ḩ͈͕̕͡ͅ2̞͈͓͎̻̪̝̕͜͡1̩1̯̫̯̼͇̜͚0͇͓̘̹̥͘1̶̲̭̻̣̹͈͈͖Xx eZaF (talk) 16:32, March 11, 2016 (UTC) I'll get an event infobox up at some point as well. FaZe xXT̶̨̻̺è̛͓c̛̮͎̺͞ḩ͈͕̕͡ͅ2̞͈͓͎̻̪̝̕͜͡1̩1̯̫̯̼͇̜͚0͇͓̘̹̥͘1̶̲̭̻̣̹͈͈͖Xx eZaF (talk) 16:35, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Tec. Not 100% sure where I'' kept going wrong, but ... THANK GOD WE FINALLY HAVE THAT THING SORTED. Now I can work on the Trotskaya article in earnest. TASEblak (talk) 16:38, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Templates require a bunch of complex looking code above the preview, else it won't work at all. The code you had on the first character infobox page is what shows up when the infobox has already been made, and you insert it into a page. FaZe xXT̶̨̻̺è̛͓c̛̮͎̺͞ḩ͈͕̕͡ͅ2̞͈͓͎̻̪̝̕͜͡1̩1̯̫̯̼͇̜͚0͇͓̘̹̥͘1̶̲̭̻̣̹͈͈͖Xx eZaF (talk) 16:49, March 11, 2016 (UTC) http://nsfrencoverse.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_Event Event infobox up, though it may be replaced soon, I'm building an infobox from scratch for it. FaZe xXT̶̨̻̺è̛͓c̛̮͎̺͞ḩ͈͕̕͡ͅ2̞͈͓͎̻̪̝̕͜͡1̩1̯̫̯̼͇̜͚0͇͓̘̹̥͘1̶̲̭̻̣̹͈͈͖Xx eZaF (talk) 17:08, March 11, 2016 (UTC) hey nerds Visokek (talk) 18:56, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Ew, it's a geek! FaZe xXT̶̨̻̺è̛͓c̛̮͎̺͞ḩ͈͕̕͡ͅ2̞͈͓͎̻̪̝̕͜͡1̩1̯̫̯̼͇̜͚0͇͓̘̹̥͘1̶̲̭̻̣̹͈͈͖Xx eZaF (talk) 19:48, March 11, 2016 (UTC) k so anyone got a good background picture to useSokoloviSiviTici (talk) 00:37, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Anyone willing to help an utter imbecile to wiki editing with making a military conflict infobox? I don't really like the event infobox we have. I take it making something super fancy like the shit you see on Wikipedia (like this) is harder for smaller wikis? :< New Frenky (talk) 12:25, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Singy, I was thinking we just put like Trotskaya and Hightower in the background for now. I'd make some cool decorations for the wiki if this laptop had a paint program on it. New Frenky (talk) 12:27, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, but I'll try to make that infobox. FaZe xXT̶̨̻̺è̛͓c̛̮͎̺͞ḩ͈͕̕͡ͅ2̞͈͓͎̻̪̝̕͜͡1̩1̯̫̯̼͇̜͚0͇͓̘̹̥͘1̶̲̭̻̣̹͈͈͖Xx eZaF (talk) 20:57, March 13, 2016 (UTC) For meantime usage, I made a V2 of the original. Looks better, I'd say, with a bit more information. http://nsfrencoverse.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_Event_V2 FaZe xXT̶̨̻̺è̛͓c̛̮͎̺͞ḩ͈͕̕͡ͅ2̞͈͓͎̻̪̝̕͜͡1̩1̯̫̯̼͇̜͚0͇͓̘̹̥͘1̶̲̭̻̣̹͈͈͖Xx eZaF (talk) 21:12, March 13, 2016 (UTC) I changed the theme to something a bit different from the stock theme in preparation for a more customised one. Let me know your opinion in commentary form (whether that be a TG or here). ~ Blak I like it. It's certainly less of an eyesore than the whole steel-fuck thing. New Frenky (talk) 20:08, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Like the theme, it's certainly better than the old one, though I think some other colours than shades of blue would be nice. Maybe a different colour for the text than this current light blue? Visokek (talk) 12:53, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I thought the teal looked a bit garish, but don't know what to change it to. Any suggestions? ~ TASEblak (talk) 13:08, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Possibly a shade of bluish grey? Dunno. Visokek (talk) 16:25, May 22, 2016 (UTC) ahahahahaha- *sobs* so i went to write up an article on my MBT, and when I looked at it before publishing, I realized I'd written what was basically an MT tank because I got bit by the realism fairy and putting fusion reactors and railguns on my tanks tickles me the wrong way ;_; ah whatever i cba to take a look at it right now Visokek (talk) 15:39, May 23, 2016 (UTC) >"robot-fuckers" >implying mekhrus can't destroy literally entire nation with one nuke Anyway, as for text hyperlinks, I'm thinking of reverting to a yellowy-colour for the theme, but slightly darker than the stock yellow (kinda like gold). Yes or no? ~ TASEblak (talk) 17:12, May 23, 2016 (UTC) >destroy literally entire nation with one nuke >pfft, you silly admech cosplayers, there's like a dozen underground cities scattered across all of antarctica and a bit of south america, good luck getting all that with one nuke A shade of gold sounds neat. Maybe something similar to this? http://puu.sh/p2r82/31cd884eff.png Visokek (talk) 17:27, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Gold it is, then. Stand by... ~ TASEblak (talk) 18:12, May 23, 2016 (UTC) ooh, ~shiny~ Lunikia (talk) 18:26, May 23, 2016 (UTC) What the fuck keep this dick measuring somewhere else you fuccbois SokoloviSiviTici (talk) 02:26, May 24, 2016 (UTC) What, you mean on the Frencoverse wiki ... oh wait hang on Anyhow, since it's reasonable to assume that the PTFS is being relinquished from Singy's control (Singy, input here if it ain't), I have a few ideas as to what to do with it, because it plays far too big a role in the Frencoverse Altcanon to just wipe it off the face of the multiverse. One of those ideas is the wholesale Mecharussian annexation of the PTFS, but that might concentrate way too much power into my nation's hands - unless we stage a short Altcanon RP where the Frenks and maybe the Ardavians race to grab as much tech as possible while the MAF consolidates its grip over the former PTFS. Thoughts? ~ TASEblak (talk) 11:05, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Actually no, we just nuked the whole planet and left nothing besides bismuthified fragments, its multiversal domains now held under synkomese public control SokoloviSiviTici (talk) 01:01, May 25, 2016 (UTC) so I'm a bit confused could someone give me a run down of what the factions are in the FT era Visokek (talk) 15:07, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Basically, there are four "hyper powers"; the Pan-Terran Imperium (New Frenco Empire, billions of Mechanocratic defectors known as "The Cabal", Luna (though this might have changed, since this was before you guys had the idea to band together in a coalition), and the OWC (Idk if Mef agreed to it, but regardless, same as the former), along with hundreds of "liberated" Xeno races), the Utan, the Autem Galactic Nexum (future Nexus), and the Mechanocracy of Mankind (Mekrus and the majority of the Archaelects). I always just assumed Ardavia would just do what it did in our first canon...secede from everything and become a microscopic Imperium of Man. New Frenky (talk) 15:24, July 3, 2016 (UTC) mini-IoM sounds about right though there'll probably be more sun-praising because the idea of a cult of the sun appeals to me ''(and i certainly haven't been playing too much dark souls recently) I was looking at Tecton's Erviadus Galaxy Wiki (which is pretty great, imo), and was thinking if the Frencoverse could invoke some of the general aspects of canon and lore for all stories that they have already employed, such as themes and maps... maybe without the fancy GUI buttons, but eh. Just a thought. Eliminature (talk) 18:00, July 6, 2016 (UTC) I legitimately quite like that idea. I already have quite a few ideas for character themes of my own: I've already decided upon Trotskaya's theme, and I'm thinking OTAN's theme will be quite dark and foreboding. Additionally, I actually have a map of Sunikagrad's thirteen districts. If nobody objects, I'll get at least the themes page up at some point. ~ TASEblak (talk) 18:27, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ---- I'm thinking, why don't we have a page listing the things the Frencanon is inspired by? Lunikia (talk) 21:52, July 6, 2016 (UTC) we need a logo image. what do we do, do we just put 'frencoverse' in overseer font as a placeholder or what SokoloviSiviTici (talk) 08:53, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Image uploading MAY be slightly fucked at the minute. Just giving everyone a heads-up. Also, yes, Singy's right: we need a proper logo for the wiki. I could see to that, though don't expect it to be any good compared to what, for instance, Nex can produce. --TASEblak (talk) 10:14, July 9, 2016 (UTC) ---- Negate the first part of that message. It's fine now. --TASEblak (talk) 10:19, July 9, 2016 (UTC) ---- We should try to limit the power of things (especially the FT ones), I reckon, so that every article on this wiki isn't just full of wank. It came to mind to suggest this because of the fact there are now weapons with a range that is 60% of the galaxy's diameter but I noticed it earlier than that. I know this is soft scif and I'm very much for that but that shouldn't translate to typical II-type FT wank kthx also sorry if this sounded aggressive or whatever I'm tired :s Lunikia (talk) 23:48, July 10, 2016 (UTC) idk, i mean find it hilarious to use the w(eapon)anks against xenoes and never really against the pti/mechanocracy of mankind/nexum but yeah, i guess we'll just reverberate our editing directions back to pmt and wank our destruction of the geopolitical sphere or something to keep in track with the '''Red Planet '''rp also, ill need more info on psionics 'n stuff Eliminature (talk) 00:04, July 11, 2016 (UTC) As far as psionics goes, Fren and I have come to the general agreement that it's to be explained by greatly-enhanced mental messages and usage of brainwaves to manipulate and control energy, enabled by an incredibly specific cancerous mutation in the brain. Said mutation is caused either by a type of mutagenic particle that emanates from both Hightower's complex and OTAN's (the theory Fren goes by), or just by conventional nuclear fallout radiation (the one I go by). --TASEblak (talk) 11:30, July 11, 2016 (UTC) ---- I've been going with psionics being some sort of weird cosmic energy field - but it could be that what Luna calls psionics are actually something different from what Terra calls psionics. Lunikia (talk) 12:50, July 11, 2016 (UTC) My theory on it is more-or-less in-line with Luna's; psionics are a cosmic phenomenon and the only reason that some baseline humans have access to them is because of particulates from Hightower's complex (not OTAN's since a: I imagine since he had direct access to Archaelect tech, "accidents" like that are less likely to happen and b: no psykers running around before the Great War) reacting to a cancerous brain mutation brought on by all the radioactive fallout of the Great War. While Frencoverse psionics were originally just freak mutations, I feel this adds a bit of continuity since we decided that they have extraterrestrial roots. New Frenky (talk) 13:03, July 11, 2016 (UTC) I might go with that "comet" emitting similar particles which gave Luna access to that tech, in that case. Those of you with an eagle eye may have noticed that I've made a few changes to the forum section of the wiki (accessed via the 'On the Wiki' tab). We now have general discussion, announcements and a place to stash ideas for future projects/RPs. I even made a place for dank memes, because I'm a good person, and being good is nice and stuff. The idea behind doing that is, rather than cram all of the wiki chatter on this one talk page (which is rapidly growing into a monster-scale clusterfuck), opt for a more easily-organised system. ~ TASEblak (talk) 09:57, July 17, 2016 (UTC) ---- So, would anybody mind if the NSC as a whole had a psionics specialization, in the same way Luna has the most advanced biotech/the Mekhrus has cybernetics/etc? We've got a bunch of fun ideas. Lunikia (talk) 20:31, July 20, 2016 (UTC)